1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible container forming apparatuses and more particularly to a flexible container forming apparatus which can apply a surface deformation to a web of film during the flexible container formation process. For example, such surface deformations may comprise a texture or embossing which aids the evacuation of liquids, syrups and other flowable material from within the flexible container when in use. Additionally, the invention is directed to the coupling of such equipment to a filler device so as to provide a flexile container forming and filling apparatus having an integrated web surface deformation.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible containers is not new in the art. Typically, flexible containers have become increasingly popular for the storage, transport and dispensing of a number of different types of flowable materials. One drawback to the use of flexible containers has been the evacuation of same. Typically, when fluid is withdrawn from a flexible container, the walls of the flexible container collapse upon themselves so as to choke the evacuation and so as to preclude the full evacuation of a flexible container.
To facilitate improved evacuation, a number of different means have been developed. For example, one means by which to improve evacuation has been the addition of evacuation strips or other structures which preclude the collapse of the walls of the container against each other. Another means by which to improve evacuation comprises the deforming of the surface of the film so as to create passageways or channels within the film which assist the evacuation of liquids from the flexible containers. An example of such a flexible container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,097 issued to Savage et al, entitled “Collapsible Bag for Dispensing Liquids and Method,” and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,579 issued to Savage et al, entitled “Collapsible Bag for Dispensing Liquids and Method.” The entire specification of each is incorporated by reference herein. Another such structure is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/192,236 filed on Jul. 28, 2005 applied for by Micnerski et al, entitled “Collapsible Bag for Dispensing Liquids and Method.” The entire specification of this application is incorporated by reference herein.
Typically, such containers are formed through a two step operation. The first step is to process a roll of film through a first piece of equipment which unrolls the film, applies the surface deformation thereto and returns the film to a roll. The re-rolled film is then positioned on a second piece of equipment which generally forms the flexible container from the already deformed film. One drawback with such a process is that the film must be processed through separate equipment and increased handling is required.
While such a procedure typically requires increased handling and processing, at the same time, there has been a concentration toward the minimization of handling required for the forming and filling of flexible containers. For example, certain equipment has been developed to form and seal flexible containers from one or more webs of material, and which then fill the formed and sealed flexible containers in an integrated filler devices. The increase in handling and processing which is required for containers having surface deformations is disadvantageous. It would be advantageous to combine surface deformation with the forming and sealing of flexible containers. It would be likewise advantageous to couple the surface deformation with forming, sealing and filling equipment.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to incorporate surface deformation of a film in association with the forming and sealing of a flexible container.
It is another object of the invention to incorporate surface deformation of a film in association with the forming, sealing and filling of a flexible container.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.